


Random Fluff

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: I will always been down for bruce fluff and loving him cause he is high key my favorite. Pleeeease!!!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Black Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Random Fluff

  * Bruce laid on the couch with his head on your lap.
  * Your fingers carded through his curls as the movie played and you knew he would be sleep soon.
  * He had come to visit you after spending some time at the compound helping Tony with something. You hadn’t seen him for over a week and you were happy to have him back in your arms once again.
  * The two of you had been having a lazy day together and you loved days like this. You felt at home with him. Bruce is where your heart was.
  * You let your head fall and rest against the back of the couch and groaned when Bruce began to shuffle in your lap a bit.
  * Your hand stilled as you waited for him to get settled, and you resumed your movements once he stilled.
  * After a few minutes, Bruce reached up and laced his fingers within yours and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles before placing your hand back upon his head.
  * You continued scratching his scalp until you caught a glint from the corner of your eye.
  * You raised your hand out of his hair and stared at the ring on your finger.
  * Bruce climbed off the couch and kneeled in front of you with a smile on his face and before he could speak, your lips were on his, accepting his proposal.




End file.
